The present disclosure relates to a technology for providing information processing service using a network.
The development of information processing technology, the expansion of a network, and the like in recent years have enabled various information processing to be implemented through cooperation with a server irrespective of the performance of a device operated by a user such as a personal computer, a portable terminal, or the like or a usage environment. A technology has been proposed which enables even a portable terminal or the like having a simple configuration to output advanced information, by for example separating the terminal operated by a user from an information processing device that performs information processing according to the user operation (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-65831, for example).
Another technology has been proposed which provides a mechanism for disclosing the details of information processing performed on an own device of a certain user and generated data to another user, by utilizing advantages of a server to which a plurality of terminals are connected (for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-38042). There has been an increasingly strong technological tendency to enable advanced information processing and the management of an enormous amount of data to be implemented irrespective of an environment in which a user is situated, by using various services provided by a server via a network as in cloud computing.